


Surprise Visit | #DollarValentine (Smut)

by egertom



Category: Tom Holland (Actor) - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, Surprises, Swearing, Teasing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egertom/pseuds/egertom
Summary: When Tom decides to surprise you back home after months of filming, it’s safe to say it’s harder to control yourselves that originally thought.





	Surprise Visit | #DollarValentine (Smut)

Everything was becoming too much to handle. You were drowning in your own darkened thoughts and you didn’t know how much longer you’d be able to go on pretending you were winning a losing battle.

You’d only just caught up with your assignments, and while you hoped it would relieve some of your stress, it didn’t. If anything, it made it worse. You were now free of school work and classes for five days, which meant your mind would be eating you away with nothing to distract it.

That’s why you always kept busy. Always somehow found comfort in the fact that you were swamped with work and assignments. It was better to stress over a deadline than to stress over your insecurities.

But now, with five days free, you could already feel your anxiety and depression rolling over you like a blanket; suffocating you beneath its thick layer.

From the second you stepped out of your last class, you willed yourself not to cry—not to break down beneath that old willow tree you usually studied against. So, with pursed, you clutched your books and laptop to your chest and wandered back to your dorm, not once taking the time you usually would, to observe your peers.

By the time you reached the dormitory, you’d rushed to your floor and barely even mumbled out a greeting to the sweet girl whose room was opposite yours. The same girl that baked you a dozen chocolate chip cookies when you enrolled two months late.

You’d apologise later, that much you were certain of.

You were thankful that the dorm was empty, Marla, your roommate, clearly still at classes, but you checked the calendar beside the door, just to be sure you weren’t forgetting something important.

**Thursday 14th**

**MARLA** — eng. 1pm - 3pm, mythology seminar 5pm.  **DATE NIGHT WITH FINN AT 8!!!!!**

The last event was scribbled over multiple times, it’s importance staring right back at you, almost mocking you that you never had the chance for spontaneous dates with your boyfriend like the other college kids could. 

You shook the thought off and glanced at the clock above the door. 5:07 p.m. Great, alone until 6 (when Marla would rush in and demand your help for her date), then you’d be alone again for the entirety of the night, (knowing she’d probably stay at Finn’s).

Maybe you’d try to FaceTime Tom. Just the thought of him reminded the universe of your relationship and your phone rang from your bag, books slipping past from your grasp and falling to the ground with a thud, the corner of your Childcare book hitting your toe and you emitted a loud yelp.

The ringing consisted, your hands frantically searching through the bag and frustration began to roll off you in waves, worried you’d miss the call, and if it was Tom, God knows when you’d next be able to speak to him.

You gripped the phone in your hand, retrieving it from the bag and grinning when you saw his name on the screen. But it was just your luck that the call cut off before you could even answer it, and you groaned out a cry.

Immediately, you called him back. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. It went on and on, the beeping in your ear reminding you just how much you hated when he travelled, and it wasn’t long before you reached his voicemail and threw your phone to the bed with a cry.

You knelt down to pick up your books, placing them on your desk and finally tugging your coat off when the door swung open and Marla came belting in with a massive grin. You spun around to face her with furrowed brows, tugging the scarf from around your neck and placing it on the bed.

“Don’t you have a mythology seminar?” you tilted your head as the question rolled from your lips, her hand flying up to dismiss the subject and she shook her head and closed the door.

“Oh, I’m skipping.  _Anyway_ —” she waved her hands, “—listen, I need you to help me get ready for this date. Think I’m finally got get dicked down tonight,” she grinned at you.

You couldn’t help but let out a huff, not even remembering the last time you got  _dicked down_ , as Marla put it. Oh wait, that’s right, you do remember. It was twelve weeks ago, the night before Tom left.

With a sigh, you nodded your head and ushered her to the bathroom where she’d spend half an hour showering and another twenty minutes shaving. She was a very precise girl.

While she showered, you grabbed your phone in hopes of calling Tom again, but it was just your luck that instead of it ringing, it went straight to his voicemail. You threw the phone back on your bed with a huff.

* * *

The second you ushered Marla out of the door, your phone rang obnoxiously from your bed, your feet skidding across the floor to scoop it up and answer before you missed his call again. “Tommy, hi,” you breathed out, a small smile pulling on your lips as you heard a breathy laugh from the other end.

“Hello, love. Are you busy, I need a favour?” he spoke back, voice a delicious rasp, but you frowned, feeling a punch to your gut at his words. Didn’t even bother to ask how you were, or say Happy Valentines… just jumped straight to what he needed.

“Uhm, no, I’m not. What… what’s wrong?” you sighed out, falling to your bed and picking at the loose strand of cotton that hung from your jumper.

“Mum thinks she left the windows and doors unlocked when she was round mine this morning. You’re closer to the flat and I was wondering if you’d be alright to go and check?” he asked, seemingly as though he wasn’t excited to hear your voice after an entire week.

Nevertheless, you bit back a choked sob and cleared your throat. “Yeah, uh, that’s fine. Hey, I was wondering, and it’s fine if not, but I was gonna ask if it’d be okay if I stayed at yours tonight. I know you’re not home but I just really miss you and I’m feeling kinda low.”

“Course, love. You’re welcome there whenever you like. Thanks, babe, see you later,” and with that, he cut the line. You blinked back your tears, stomach tightening and how dismissive he was of you.

You shook your head, he was probably busy, that must be why he was so short with you on the phone. Or at least, you hoped that was why. Nonetheless, you shoved your feet into your slippers and threw some clothes into a bag along with your laptop, books, purse, and keys.

Locking the door behind you, you threw your bag over your shoulder and wrapped your jacket around your torso with folded arms. Your feet scuffed across the floor as you trudged your way through the dorm halls, weaving yourself through the small crowds of people.

It was a Thursday night and you knew there was going to be at least three huge parties on your floor alone for all the singletons. Staying at Tom’s would be the best bet if you actually wanted to get any work done.

So, you continued to block out the heavy pop music and bounded down the stairs, little sighs slipping from your lips with every floor you passed, until finally, you reached the ground.

Digging through your pocket, you grabbed your phone and earphones, plugging them in and shoving the buds in your ears. You let your revision playlist bellow on, your feet scraping on the carpets as you approached the door.

Shoving your phone back into your pocket, you wrapped your coat and scarf further around you, arms crossed over your chest in attempts to maintain as much body heat as possible when you were thrust into the cold.

The air was bitter and the night was dark, coldness quickly seeping through your bones as you hurdled through the wind and toward the direction of Tom’s flat.

The thought of being curled up in his bed made your heart skip a beat, despite the fact that he wouldn’t be there to cuddle up with. You rather enjoyed sleeping in Tom’s bed… even alone. The warmth of it brought you a peaceful nights sleep and his scent on the sheets brought you calmness and serenity.

The walk to Tom’s apartment was rather short - you’d learned all the quick routes by now and was far past eager to get back into the warm. You shivered when you approached his building and walked inside. It was quiet, very quiet, but that didn’t surprise you, it always was peaceful.

With already aching legs, you trudged to the elevator, not even giving the stares a side glance and you pulled out your phone to text Tom that you were on your way up to his building.

With no reply, you huffed and shoved your phone back into your pocket, ripping the buds out of your ears and shoving them in your bag. Soon enough, the elevator dinged and you sluggishly pulled your body out and down the hall.

You scuffed your feet against the grey floorboards, digging into your pocket and retrieving Tom’s shiny golden key. Slipping it into the lock, you twisted it and pushed the door open with a tiresome sigh.

The apartment was pitch black, the moonlight barely seeping through the shut curtains and you flicked on the light before closing and locking the door behind you. You dropped your bag on the couch and made your way around the living room and kitchen, checking the windows and humming when noticing they were all locked.

Kicking off your shoes, you shrugged off your jacket and threw it over the back of the sofa, padding your way into the kitchen and flicking on the kettle. You opened the fridge, sighing at just how empty it was, but did you really expect it to be full?

You closed the door after pulling out the milk and grabbed Tom’s favourite mug from the cupboard. Just as you did so, a chill ran up your spine and you quickly realised the heating wasn’t on and the radiators were iced cold.

Turning up the temperature on the heating dial, you abandoned your half made tea and made your way to Tom’s bedroom in hopes of stealing your favourite grey blanket he had on his bed. But just as you opened the bedroom door, you were frozen in your spot.

“Was wondering when you’d finally come in here,” he smiled softly at you, gorgeous chocolate eyes twinkling in the soft candlelit room. Red rose petals lay scattered over the silk sheets of his bed, his gorgeous body clad in only a pair of tight, black boxers.

You gulped at the sight, eyes wide and heart skipping a beat as it pounded in your chest. “Oh my God,” you breathed, eyes watering at the gesture and you slowly stepped further into the room.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” he whispered out again, cheeks gently flushed and you gulped. “How are you here?” you rushed to the bed, climbing onto the mattress and crawling between his spread legs.

Tom leaned forward, hands cupping the sides of your face and he puckered his lips, kissing you ever so feverishly before pulling away and leaning his forehead against yours.

“I have my ways,” he grinned cheekily, a little wink following and you let out a soft laugh. You cupped his cheeks in your hands and pulled his lips closer to yours, kissing him harder, heavier than before.

Tom slipped his fingers through your hair, nails gently scratching against your scalp and he tangled his fingers in your locks, twisting the hair and tugging at the roots.

You hummed into his mouth, lips parted and he slithered his warm tongue between them, finding yours as they danced a scene so sweet.

You moaned into the kiss, fingers tugging at those luscious brown locks and he grunted, nipped at your bottom lip and his hands roamed down your back as he did so.

Tom tapped your lower back, silently instructing you to get closer, so you did. You crawled onto his lap, legs either side of his waist and your crotch sitting directly above his. You ground your hips, could feel his semi growing through the thin material of his boxers and your sweatpants.

“I can’t believe you’re here,” you muttered breathlessly into the kiss, rolling your body and sucking on his bottom lip. Tom groaned and grabbed your bum, kissing your harder and rolling his tongue against yours.

“Mh, believe it, baby. Gonna treat you so good tonight,” he rasped, nipping at your lips again and gently bucking his hips up and against yours. You hummed at the thought, wetness already pooling in your panties and goosebumps riddled your skin.

Tom trailed his lips down your jaw, nipping and sucking along your neck as he paid extra good attention to that overly sensitive spot he’d sussed out on your fifth date. “You know, I’m not wearing the sexiest of underwear,” you panted out, head thrown back as you revelled in the touch of his lips.

He hummed and sucked again, licked over the skin before kissing down your collar. “Doesn’t matter, won’t be on you for much longer,” he replied, words muffled but you heard them clear as a summer’s day.

You bit your lip and swallowed back a moan, tugging a little harder on his hair. “And you know… I haven’t shaved in like… a week,” you mumbled out, brows slightly furrowed and you worried he’d suddenly change his mind.

Instead, he nipped at your skin again, fingers toying with the waistband of your sweatpants. “Mh, that doesn’t change a thing, darling,” and just like that, you were flipped on your back with your sweats and panties lying on the floor.

Your legs were open wide, resting above Tom’s shoulders as he kissed up your thighs, middle finger swirling through your folds and coating your entire pussy in your own juices. You shuddered beneath his touch, breathing laboured and your chest rose and fell with each aching breath you took.

Tom was quick to notice and quickly climbed up your body, giving your lips a gentle peck. “Think you should take this off, love,” he murmured, tugging at the hem of your shirt. “Wanna see those perfect tits bounce when you cry out my name.”

You could’ve cum at those words, your heart dropping to the pit of your stomach and you knew you were in for one hell of a ride. Nonetheless, you nodded frantically and sat up just enough for Tom to tug your shirt up and unclip your bra.

Your rosy buds hardened immediately, the cool air of the room setting goosebumps on your skin and Tom took his time to ogle the mounds on your chest. “Stop staring,” you whispered, the coldness making you shiver, but Tom grinned and pressed a kiss between the valley of your breasts.

“Sorry, love. Haven’t seen you like this in months,” he spoke, though more to himself as he shimmied down your body and situated himself between your legs again.

You felt his warm breath fan over you, stomach fluttering at what you knew was to come, and just like that, his warm tongue flattened against your core and swiped through your folds.

You jolted at the sensation, fingers tugging at his hair and you rolled your hips into his face. Tom licked his way around your heat, slurping at your juices and swirling his tongue around your throbbing clit.

“Oh God,” you whimpered out through a shaky breath. Tom moaned against your pussy, sucking your clit into his mouth and rolling his tongue against it.

“Tom, oh fuck,” you yelped, head rolling back into the pillows and your back arched off the bed, chest heaving and legs gently quaking. He hummed against your pussy, shaking his head as he sucked feverishly at your clit.

You were seeing stars, body overcome with such euphoria, you were almost certain you’d combust in a matter of moments. And then, he stopped; pulled off you with a loud pop and grinned up at you.

His lips and chin glistened with your juices, the sight unholy enough to send you straight to hell. You beckoned him to climb up your body, hands on his cheeks and you kissed him hungrily, whimpering at the sweet taste of yourself on his tongue.

“Taste so good, darling,” he whispered against your lips, jutting his barely clothed crotch against your bare one, your juices soaking through the thin fabric of his boxers. You hummed in agreement, swirling your tongue against his, and with the pulsing between your legs, you struggled up enough strength to flip the both of you over.

You sat on his crotch, grinding your hips into his and sucking on his sweet neck. Tom groaned out, breathing heavy and he held a tight grip on your hips, knuckles turning white and you were sure you’d be bruised by morning.

The thought only spurred you on.

“Wanna taste you,” you murmured, littering wet kisses down his toned chest and sucking little purple marks across his stomach, enticing little groans and choked whimpers from his swollen lips.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he whispers out, fingers toying with your hair and you smile up at him softly, fingers looping through his boxers and you tugged them down his thick thighs, mouth watering at the sight of his thick cock slapping up against his lower abdomen.

“I missed you too, Tommy,” you replied, hand gently gripping his member and with swollen lips, you sucked kisses to the taut skin, tongue swirling over that bright pink tip as you licked away the sour beads of salty precum.

“Fuck,” he whispered, a breathless chuckle slipping past his lips and you grinned up at him, giggling at the way he squeezed his eyes shut tight.

Tom shook his head and continued to gently scratch at your scalp. “Don’t laugh at me, love,” he teased through another chuckle, opening his eyes and watching as you took the head of his cock in your mouth.

You mumbled something around him, Tom’s brows furrowed and he choked out a moan through another giggle. “What was that, love? Weren’t you taught not to speak with your mouth full?”

You pulled off him with a little gasp and a pop, eyeing him teasingly and pinching his thigh. Tom let out a yelp and another laugh, grabbing your arms and ushering you to climb up above him.

“I wasn’t done,” you pouted playfully against his lips, legs either side of his hips as you hovered above him. “I know,” he whispered, eyes so soft it almost made you forget you were both naked and horny.

“I love you,” Tom smiled, nose brushing against yours and a pink hue coated your cheeks. You smiled softly and kissed him gently, allowing him to pin you to the bed and hover over you.

You giggled quietly as he tickled your side and kissed your neck, gently grinding his hips into yours and his cock slid between your folds; tip rubbing against your clit and you gasped just a little into his mouth.

“Ready?” he whispered against you, pulling away just enough so he could see your face and any ounce of hesitance you could show.

Instead, you nodded with a smile, pecking his lips and spreading your legs that little bit extra and allowing him to lay between them.

Tom snuck a hand between your bodies, fingers trailing down your stomach and teasing your clit. Your breathing hitched in your throat, eyes fluttering closed as he lined his head up with your entrance.

“Shit,” he huffed out, slowly surging forward and his cock sunk into you. Your walls clenched around him, tight and warm as he felt every single inch of you.

“Tom,” you breathed out, back arching ever so slightly and you took a deep breath. Tom began to roll his hips, the sweet sound of his cock plunging through your pussy filling your ears and he groaned into your neck.

“So fuckin’ tight, love,” he moaned out, words strangled and hips spluttering into yours. You let out soft whimpers and moans, loving the thickness of him and the way he filled you to the brim.

It’d been months since you’d last been this close to him, and to say you could already feel your walls tensing, would be an understatement.

“You’re so big,” you moaned out, a little giggle sounding through your throat when he nipped at your collar bone.

Tom grunted in your ear, hands either side of your head as he thrust into your core, pounding slowly yet deeply into you.

“I’m not gonna last, love. You feel so fucking good,” he whimpered out, hips rolling and he hit that spot deep inside you that had you crying out his name, begging for more.

“Holy shit,” you cried out, nails scratching against the taut skin of his sides and back. Tom continued to pound into you, hips spluttering as he struggled to keep up his pace.

Your head flew back, eyes rolling to the back of your head and your chest heaved off the mattress. All you saw was white, all you felt was him. And before you knew it, you moaned out the post filthiest sound you’d ever made and released all over his cock.

You barely heard Tom call out for you, nor feel the way his member twitched between your walls. You did, however, feel him quickly slip out of you and leave your pussy an aching mess.

Opening your eyes, you hazily watched Tom pump his soaked, thick cock. Heard the way he cried out for you and that he was close, and only seconds later, he painted your stomach in white ribbons of hot cum, falling back on his knees and panting for breath.

With a shaky breath, you leaned up on your elbows and looked down at your newly decorated stomach, giggling when you watched his cock soften as he tried to catch his breath.

“Well that’s one way to say hello,” you giggled out, falling back into the bed and Tom let out a breathy laugh. He gently rubbed the soft skin of your thighs, staring at your pussy and the way it continued to clench around nothing.

“My eyes are up here,” you teased, brows raised and he sheepishly looked back at your face with a pink blush rising up his neck to his cheeks.

“Mh, and what gorgeous eyes they are,” he grinned back, leaning over your body to kiss your lips before jumping off the bed.

You watched the way his plump bum moved with every step he took before he disappeared into the bathroom. You let yourself have a moment to catch your breath and finally realise that he was here with you.

The sound of running water broke you from your thoughts and you watched him wander back into the bedroom, damp cloth in one hand and he used his other to shield his softening cock.

You grinned at him, watched him struggle to put on a pair of boxers before he sat back between your legs and cleaned you up. You watched him with a soft smile, heart swelling in love and adoration.

“I love you, so much,” you whispered. Tom gazed up at you with a small smile and soft eyes. He threw the cloth in the hamper and grabbed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt of his for you to wear.

“I love you more, baby,” he whispered back, cupping your cheek in his palm and kissing your lips ever so softly.

He helped you dress into his clothes before he ushered you to lay in bed and pick off the roses petals from the bedsheets while he did something he “needed to do”.

A few minutes after you’d laid yourself in bed, Tom came wobbling into the room, a bottle of wine under one arm, a box of chocolates under the other, two glasses in one hand and a bouquet of red roses in the other.

“Happy V-Day, darling,” he smiled, your eyes widening and heart skipping a beat. You sat up in the bed and gaped at him.

“Tommy,” you breathed, suddenly feeling very guilty for not having anything for him, especially seeing as it was his idea not to get each other anything as you wouldn’t see one another.

“Pretty roses for my pretty girl,” he began, handing you the gorgeous bouquet and you gushed at the sight. “Chocolates because you’re so sweet,” he handed you the box and you giggled at his words.

“And the same wine we drank after our first night together,” he blushed as he popped the bottle and poured you out a glass. You took it from him speechlessly and watched him pour himself a glass.

You took it from him and placed it on the table, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the bed and on your body. You held his face and kissed his lips, eyes shut tight and he kissed you back with a grin.

“I’m so fucking lucky,” you whispered breathlessly against his lips, kissing him again and Tom pulled away with a cheeky grin.

“Mh, and I ordered Chinese,” he whispered, watching you pull away with a hard face and parted lips. “Are you trying to make me orgasm again?” Tom burst into laughter, shaking his head and enticing a grin and giggle from you.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind,” he wiggled his brows, pecking your lips again and smiling at the blush that crept to your cheeks.

He pulled away with a soft smile and rubbed his thumb across your cheekbone, eyes fluttering at his touch and he kissed your nose. “Happy Valentine’s Day, darling,” he whispered softly.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
